


No te vayas todavia

by ASAJONES



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Everything Hurts, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASAJONES/pseuds/ASAJONES
Summary: Sometimes things are only real once they disappear...





	No te vayas todavia

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. I am broken.

My home is now empty, there is no trace of you, no picture, not a single article of clothing, everything is gone and to the untrained eye, you were never here, you never used my sink, left your shirts inside my wardrobe, share my bed… You were never here and yet your absence is tangible, like an unwanted presence, haunting me. 

I used to love the silence, I used to love my personal space, my loneliness. Lately, it feels oppressive, overwhelming and too solemn. It lacks your colours, your voice, your laughter… It hasn’t been serenity since you left. It hurts to think you so much, to remember you so vividly and to know you are not coming back. That this is my new reality.

I wish you weren’t gone just yet. I wish I had told you all that you meant to me, but you left in one of the best moments of my life, and I thought my love, I thought I was going to have you for a very long time, I wasn’t planning on a goodbye, even when you mentioned it, when I knew there were concerns, I dismissed them. I was too happy to see...

I was such a fool.

The thing is, I wasn’t honest with you, cause you see, I told you it was your decision, and it was, but I wasn’t honest because I never told you that maybe you should consider staying not because this was your dream, and you were destined to be here, but that perhaps, you could stay because I love you with all my heart, and I don’t want you to leave just yet, before I got the chance of showing you just how much you have made me yours.

And the best moment of my life turned into this. A familiar place I don’t quite fit into anymore, a routine I can’t abandon, feelings I didn’t know I had stolen from me, from us. 

It’s too late to tell you not to leave me my love.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is broken. My baby went to Bayern. I just hope he gets all the love he deserves.


End file.
